Soul Eater: Increase the Beat!
by gandalf42
Summary: New heros shall stand in the face of a ancient Evil that threatens to shroud the world in Despair! can they win!  thank you to those who subbmitted OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: Increase the Beat!**

Chapter 1: The Scythe and Immortal

Victor Albarn was standing in the rain.

He did not care that his clothes were soaked through or his pink hair ( Dyed black ) was plastered to his skin.

His silver gaze was focused on the graves before him. He smiled a little as memories washed threw his mind.

His 5th birthday, the day he got his favourite toy from Auntie Patty

The day he joined DWMA and met Tabitha his Meister.

The day his parents got married, with himself trying to comfort his weeping grandfather.

The day he became a Death Scythe after slaying Maba Queen of Witches.

Days he made his Parents smile and laugh and be proud of him. Tears crawl down his cheek, mixed with the rain.

How long had it been, since he saw them smile? How long had it been since Tabitha vanished? How long had it been since he told someone he loved them?

Time moved forward and he stayed. His Witches blood did not allow him to age and he was forced to watch his family vanish as the world entered a new era.

Victor felt something stop the rain.

" You might catch a cold." a familiar voice said to him. Victor wondered why he would not leave him alone.

" I don't get sick Werewolf." He said as the immortal sheltered them from the rain with a large umbrella.

Free quirked a eyebrow at the Weapon. " You sound as if you want to."

" It would make me feel human." was the reply and Free shook his head. He had met Victor when he and Eruka broke out of prison and just like when Free met a certain student in London, all those years ago.

Free ended up falling off a bridge… again.

" I heard DWMA is taking in new students this year." The Werewolf said, changing the subject.

" Yeah. Shinigami-sama has noticed the sudden increase in Pre-Kishin numbers."

" Its not your friend is it?" Free winced when he said that. It was a touchy subject.

" No GYRUS is still in suspended animation. The Madness is coming from somewhere else." Victor explained. Free nodded agreeing with the Scythe's statement, he had noticed the increase as well. The Witch nation was uneasy and feared it would explode into a battle the Witches could not survive.

They stood in comfortable silence as the rain started to fall heavier and the skies turned black.

Free read the words carved on the stone and could not help but feel sorrow for the man standing beside him.

He knew what it was like to lose loved ones to time.

The stone read.

**Maka Albarn and Chrona Gorgon**

**Beloved parents of Victor 'Yggdrasil' Albarn(1)**

**May their love never waver**

Victor wiped away his tears as he read.

He promised he would be strong for them and help Shinigami bring peace to the world. A feat he vowed he would see before he joined them.

A warriors vow.

Free noticed him stand straighter and smiled.

" Eruka would like you to visit." he said almost chuckling at Victor's bemused expression.

" Remember what happened last time, Mizune punched me through the roof because I said she was cute!" Victor said, rubbing his cheek where the Mouse Witch had hooked him.

The lady had a nasty left hook. Free laughed patting the boy on the shoulder and guiding him away from the grave and towards Eruka's summer home.

" Well that means she liked it!" Free grinned

" So when she's happy she punches people! Women are fickle, especially when they are Witches!" Victor stated and Free burst out laughing, completely agreeing with his friend/rival.

" So how about you tell me about these students that got Eruka and Mizune so exited about?" the Werewolf questioned and shared Victor's insane smile.

" Well lets say they might pay you a visit"

**there you go! a quick intro for Victor Albarn. i was shocked to see how many people were surprised at Chrona and Maka having a kid! i guess its a first in fanfiction i think. Anyways if you read carefully there is a hint too future chapters and teh Main Characters appear next chapter! **

**thank you all for sending in OC's and they belong to their respective creators**

**(1) Yggdrasil- Tree of Life. a refrence to Raganrok since his name means End of Days. i thought since Victor was a start to a new life Yggdrasil would be a perfect middle name for him**


	2. New Assignment!

**Soul Eater: Increase the Beat!**

Chapter 2: New assignment and Treacherous Death Scythe?

_DWMA has stood to protect the world from the beasts known as Kishin._

_Meisters and Weapons stand before this madness under the command of Shinigami-sama._

_Madness spreads and Souls waver before evil_

_A new chapter begins _

_In the legend known as_

**Soul Eater!**

**Xxxx**

The Moon was bleeding, a sign evil was afoot in Death City.

The beast stood over its prize and, with a clawed hand, pulled free the soft blue soul. Todd Sweeney grinned as he swallowed it.

His bulbous body, swelled with power and his powerful arms grew so large, his feet lifted off the ground. His sharp toothed grin showed the evil of a Kishin about to be born.

A scream made him turn abruptly. He glanced a shadow run into the main street and hunger bubbled in his belly.

" More.. Power!" he rasped and leapt into the air with a grunt. He almost cackled at his own display of strength. His massive form leapt clear of the rooftops and easily overtook the fleeing woman.

With a thundering crash, he landed before his prey and toward above, like a Golem of old. A long black tongue, slithered from his lips as he tasted the girls fear.

" More.. Power!" he raised his massive fist for a strike when.

" I don't think so."

Sweeney turned his head to his left, only to meet a fist that lifted him into the air, with a grunt of pain. Sweeney felt his nose cave in and blood fill his mouth. His brief moment of pain doubled when the attacker appeared above him and the Pre-Kishin was slammed into the ground. Stone flew into the air as the monster connected with the earth and groaned.

" What.. Is this?" he opened a red eye only for it too widen in terror.

A boy stood there, his amber eyes narrowed in disdain at the beast slowly getting up. Akimitsu Hiro brought his weapon into the traditional Kendo stance as Sweeney growled and snorted like a rabid bull.

" Is this thing human Ken?" he asked his partner. The blade shined slightly and his friend and Weapon partner Ken Yuya answered.

" Yeah but remember what Professor Hyde said. A human that devours the soul of his kin shall turn into a Kishin and thus we must purify this heresy." Mitsu snorted at his friends comment .

" Since when did you listen in class?"

" Hey I listen now and then! Oh and you better block."

Mitsu brought the katana up in time and blocked the massive fist aimed to crush him. Sweeney growled as the human smiled in amusement. Hiro spun on his heel and Ken cut through the iron skin with impossible ease. The severed arm and head of the creature, once known as Todd Sweeney spun lazily before exploding into black mist, followed closely with the body.

" Another one bites the dust!" Ken chuckled as his transformed. His miss-matched eyes glittering as he looked at the crimson soul. He licked his lips as he devoured the soul, Ken was disappointed that Kishin Eggs had no taste but he thought the texture was absolutely divine.

Mitsu rolled his eyes as his friend ate the soul and pulled out a small mirror. He quickly wrote Deaths Number.

To his surprise Shinigami answered instantly.

" Yo! How's it going?" the gods quirky voice always amused the Meister and could not help but smile.

" Akimitsu Hiro and Ken Yuya report target terminated."

" Ah! Very good, I believe this is your 98th soul?" Shinigami asked as he began to make some tea, seemingly pulling a teapot and cups out of thin air. Mitsu noticed Ken was beside him, listening closely.

" Yes sir."

" Good because I have another assignment for you." this surprised the two. It was uncommon for Shinigami to give a team a mission personally. Whatever it was, had to be very serious.

" Tell me what you know of Victor Albarn?"

Ken was surprisingly the one who answered.

" Victor Albarn is currently the most powerful Death Scythe in the world, he has slain Maba the Witch Queen and three of Asura's Heirs but he is mostly known to have mastered the Madness Wavelength almost into a art form. It is belived he can also use Magic and has been trained in its arts with the Immortal Wolf-Man Free. He is feared by the Witch Nation to the point they have stated that whoever brought his head to them. They shall receive the Witch Crown. All in all, the man is someone no one wants to meet in a dark alley." Ken noticed his partner staring at him in amazement and shifted slightly nervous.

" I do study you know!" Ken stated.

Shinigami chuckled a little as he sipped his steaming tea.

" I am glad the students are taking their studies seriously. However Ken-kun you have missed a small fact. Victor Albarn is a former Death Scythe." both students paled.

" You cant mean Professor Albarn left?" asked Mitsu horrified such a powerful warrior would abandon DWMA with Kishin numbers beginning to rise. Shinigami poured himself another cup as he let the information sink in before dropping the bombshell.

" No Victor Albarn has joined the Witches." Akimitsu and Ken felt fear run down their spines, images of a Witch wielding a scythe over the burning ruins of Death City instantly imprinted in their minds.

DWMA had been betrayed by a Death Scythe before and the carnage that followed still haunted the world at the actions of Justin Law.

" I want you and another team to find and capture Victor, remember Victor will be a formidable opponent that is why I have several squads of the Witch Hunters on stand by. Expect to engage Clowns and Witches, be careful and return home safe." Shinigami said gently as the mirror cleared.

Akimitsu Hiro and Ken Yuya looked at each other.

The same thought passed between them.

Were they ready?

Xxx

Standing upon the roof tops the four shadows watched the pair. The largest shadow nudged the one beside him before speaking.

" These the kids you were on about?" it said in a deep baritone

" Not all of them. The other two must be on the back-up squad." the other shadow replied his voice smooth and filled with excitement.

" I hope they can provide some entertainment. Working full-time can be such a drag." the third shadow said, she looked at her nails as she spoke.

" Well Mr Pink never let us down before!" the final shadow chirped as the second shadow chuckled.

" Indeed I haven't my dear."

" What's the plan then?" the giant asked Mr Pink

" Spread rumours that a Scythe was seen near the Devil's Ashes night club. Engage the children there, you know the rest Mr Brown. Mistress Violet and Green will be at the Airport waiting if the kids get past you."

Each shadow nodded at mention of their code names.

" What if they dont beat Mr Brown?" Violet asked, making the man frown in thought before replying.

"Then they are not worthy of the path laid before them."

_Finally my muse returns! Really sorry about the delay. I just lost my will to write and work has been demanding. But I am back! _

_Anyways R&R and Flames will be ignored!_

_By for now! _


End file.
